


Temperment

by bitofageek



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Iron Man 3 Compliant, Iron Man 3 Fix-It, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: He told them, but they easily forget.  He's ALWAYS angry.





	Temperment

"That's my secret.  I'm always angry."

Comfy shirts and quiet presence, that's what people see.

They know he's the Hulk - the sheer destructive strength he possesses. Sometimes they're skittish and annoyingly careful around him because of it.  But sometimes they forget.  He never can.  For the longest time, he hated "the other guy". He only saw the dangerous destructive capacity of the rage-monster inside him.

Betty planted the seed of doubt about that when Hulk had protected her and sought her company. And if she'd planted the seed, Tony Freaking Stark had watered it, fertilized it (heh) and coaxed it into full bloom.

Tony Stark poked him with sharp things... on PURPOSE.

Tony Stark complimented him on his science chops... AND the Hulk (which he could have SWORN caused an internal chuckle separate from Bruce's own bafflement at that statement).

Tony was open with Bruce about a subject that people either NEVER wanted to talk about, or wanted to pick apart in a way that made him feel like an interesting/dangerous/useful THING and not a person.

Because of all these things, Bruce treasured Tony's friendship. And amazingly, Bruce could tell that Hulk did too - more strongly and deeply, maybe, even than Bruce.

Tony was why they returned to New York to fight.

When Tony fell from the sky, neither of them felt anger - for the first time they'd felt a single-minded focus and determination to save Tony-MetalTony. And they had, thank god.

***

Tony gave an open invite to Bruce - his tower as a safe haven.

Bruce didn't know what to do with that.

He'd been on the run for so long, he didn't know how to stop. He'd held himself in for so long, he didn't know how to reach out. He'd restrained his emotions for so long, he didn't remember how to feel - he WANTED to, SO much. But it was like trying to walk after being in a full body cast for a year.

He stayed for a while and "scienced".  He hadn't had so much fun in years. He tried his best to show Tony how much he was appreciated. But eventually the press of the city was too much and he had to get away. There were times when he needed to disappear - to be just a scientist and doctor, to not even be Bruce. He let Tony know - he was actually able to say the words before he set off for parts unknown - and Bruce felt strangely grateful knowing he had a place to come back to.

****

Bruce was in the middle of no-where and didn't know what had happened until it was much too late to help. AIM, Killian, Extremis, Pepper - he'd "hulked-out" when he'd heard about it the first time - thankfully he was able to get himself to a safe place first.  He made his way back to NY and Tony - he was SO glad Tony looked good when they saw each other. Bruce really didn't know how Hulk would react. As it was, he gave the man an unexpected (by both of them) bear hug.

Their (Bruce's AND Hulk's) strong feelings blew up in their metaphorical faces when Tony tried to tell them the whole story. Tony was their friend; they loved him like family. He'd been hurt SO much [!!HULK SMASH!!]} and he was right there in the room with them! For the first time he could remember, Bruce DIDN'T "hulk-out" with emotional overload. Somehow, to protect their fragile friend, Hulk shut down - and took Bruce with him.

Bruce snapped out of it - mortified that he hadn't heard his friend sharing what had happened - and flailing helplessly trying to understand what the heck had happened. "I'm not that kind of doctor.... I don't have the.... temperament" (understatement of the decade).

Peopling was so damn hard - why the hell couldn't it be easy!

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that end credit scene was weird; Bruce/Hulk and Tony are best buds. So this is my canon for that scene.


End file.
